


Stolen kiss and Coffee

by orphan_account



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Taxi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oriana wakes up and hears the love of her life in the kitchen.While she looks around she sees a Polaroid of said boyfriend and her mind gives her the best memory before Taxi returns to their shared room.( The second chapter is an sadder version of the story so,,,, your welcome))
Relationships: Oriana/Taxi (Just Roll With It), Taxi/Br'aad Vengolor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Oriana laid on her bed, blankets shoved aside and her hair messy as the morning light casted a warm glow over her room, her door cracked open and soft humming coming from she thinks the kitchen.

Her suspicion is confirmed as she heard a curse and something metal rattling on the floor, maybe a spoon she thought as she looked around her room, the natural light showing all of the polaroids of her and her boyfriend scattered around her room, hang around the room and some on her side table next to the Polaroid camera.

Her eyes shifted towards her lamp, a picture taped to the base of the lamp. She giggled at the memory of a stolen kiss and cursing from the red head.

Taxi had been trying to bake cookies from scratch, Oriana had been on her laptop, her camera sitting next to her, sitting at the table that they had managed to fit into the kitchen. 

Taxi had been trying to open this container of flour as he read off what he needed from his phone that had beeb placed on the counter.

Oriana jumped as there was a pop and a yelp from her boyfriend. She spun away, her hand already on her camera as she looked at the catboy who was now covered in flower and coughing.

Oriana called out his name and snapped a picture of the boy as she giggled at him, who was now cursing softly as he looked at the mess he had to clean.

Oriana got up and placed a soft kiss to his lips, feeling Taxi kiss back she pulled away and wiped some of the flour off of him.

"Get to cleanin' lover boy." She said as she placed another kiss on his lips and looked at the dumbfounded and love struck boy in front of her, she laughed and grabbed a broom ready to help the embarrassed Taxi.

Oriana chuckled at the memory and looked from the picture as her boyfriend walked in, loose shirt thrown over his body. He was carrying a tray with a plate and two mugs, the smell of coffee and toast had filled the room as she sat up and smiled softly at Taxi.

Taxi sat on the bed and placed the tray between them, smiling at her as he placed a mug of coffee in her hands.

"Mornin' taxi bear." She said softly, blowing into her coffee.

"Mornin' Ori," he said as he leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek and smiled wide as Oriana's face scrunched up.

Taxi took a sip of hot coffee and sputtered out the coffee, burning his tongue.

He let his tongue fall from his mouth and fanned it, the cup on the tray as he tried to move around less.

"Dumby." Oriana whispered as she watched her boyfriend try to fan his tongue.

Oriana looked around the floor as Taxi whined about his tongue, looking for a certain item of clothing that she herself throw off of Taxi.

Oriana huffed as she looked at Taxi sternly, he looked at her with a confused look, his tongue still hanging out of his mouth.

"Taxi." 

"Ori."

Taxi smiled stupidly as he looked at his girlfriend in confused silence, she sighed and turned her body fully towards him.

"We don't have anywhere to be until the afternoon," she said as she placed the cup on the side table, gathering other things from the tray and making room on the side table, "you don't have to wear it right now."

Taxi's smile fell a bit before he nodded and shook his head, "I know, just felt bad this morning Ori." He said as he looked at his hands, fiddling with them.

Oriana nodded and her hand found itself on his cheek, a feeling of guilty spiked through her when he flinched back a bit before melting in her hand, her thumb stroking his face.

"It's okay Taxi Bear, It's okay, 'm just concerned." She said softly as she grabbed his other hand in hers, ready to comfort the love of her life for a few hours.

Taxi turned his head and placed a kiss on the inside of her hand, squeezing her other hand he let go of her hand and leaned over her, grabbing a piece of toast and biting into it.

Oriana laughed and took the piece from Taxi and bit into it, looking at the offended taxi and laughed, covering her month as she did. 

Taxi snatched it back and tried to stuff it into his mouth while Oriana shouted in protest, trying to get the toast from him.

He had succeeded and smiled with a mouthful of bread, causing Oriana to yell in disgust as she looked away.

Taxi sat there and stewed in regret as he chewed on the bread, Oriana shaking her head at him as she held onto his hand and slowly cheered him on.

Oriana cheered loudly as Taxi swallowed it and took a gasp of air as he laughed at Oriana, who began laughing as well.

Oriana looked at him and smiled again and squeezed his hand as she sat back and looked at the red faced Taxi in front of her, breathing heavily.

Oriana watched his face twist in pain for a second, "Hey, just breathe okay." She said as she grabbed his other hand.

Taxi looked at her and took a deep breathe before letting it out, Oriana's soft words helping him as he evened out his breathing as much as he could.

"Are you feelin' better love?" She asked as she grabbed both of his hands again, squeezing them as she looked at her with a concerned look.

Taxi nodded and turned away from oriana, swinging his legs over the edge and standing up, when he started to take his shirt off, Oriana whipped her head to the forgotten coffee and grabbed her cup and took a sip of the still warm coffee, she only looked back when Taxi sat on the bed and when she said, she saw her boyfriend, in the loose shirt given to him by a certain blonde.

Taxi looked at her before he wrapped his hands around her own, which were still wrapped around the coffee cup, and slowly lifted the cup to his face and took a sip.

Oriana let him and pulled the cup back when Taxi let her hands go, she looked down at the cup and smirked as she realized half of it wad gone.

"I wanna break up." She said, amusement edging on her voice as she tried to stifle her giggles.

"Promise?" 

Oriana bursted out laughing and looked at Taxi, a smile etched onto his face. She rolled her eyes and placed the cup back to where it was.

She grabbed his forearms and pulled him along as she laid down, Taxi found himself comfortable with his head on her stomach but, that didn't do for Oriana so, she pulled him up and giggled as he snuggled into her neck, his arm thrown over her chest.

Oriana smiled brightly as she cuddled with her boyfriend, the need to protect him grew only stronger when she felt him humming against her neck.

Oriana grew content and hoped to the gods above she could keep this boy in her arms for as long as she could, before she closed her eyes and drifted back off into a hopefully light nap.


	2. Taxi falls out of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oriana giggles from the memory before wondering off to find her boyfriend, before seeing Br'aad, Taxi's new found light, his new Romeo, his new soulmate and his new... Protector.

I wanna break up." She said, amusement edging on her voice as she tried to stifle her giggles.

"Promise?" 

-

Oriana giggled at the memory the picture sprung up.

she sat up and wondered what taxi was doing, if he wad okay, did he take his medicine and other things.

She smiled before looking at her cracked open door, she swung her feet over the bed and stretched as she stood up.

Heading for the door, she looked at the shirt she threw on and recognized it as Taxi's old one, given to her after a bad day.

The apartment filled with the sound of her feet hitting the floor as she walked towards the talking and laughing.

As she opened the door to the kitchen she saw her boyfriend and than her smile fell as she looked at Br'aad, his long hair was pulled back and he had on a big shirt, one of of Taxi's newer one's, one given to Br'aad after a very bad day. She looked at the shirt and wondered if it smelt like Taxi, unlike the one she had on.

She tried to suppress the sigh and just went up to her boyfriend, seeing as neither of them noticed her, she wrapped her arms around his lanky body and smiled as he jumped a bit in her arms.

"Morin' Oriana!" Taxi chirped out as he spun around to face her, causing her to stand up fully and look at him. She wondered when she would be called Ori again or any nickname for that matter.

"Morin' taxi bear." She whispered and leaned up to placed a kiss on his cheek, a spike of sadness went through her when he flinched back from the simple kiss.

Oriana let go of him and waved at Br'aad, his smile seemed more genuine than anything Taxi had given her lately, so she went with it and turned to go get cereal, ignore the pang of jealousy as the conversation struck back up as soon as she wasn't looking, like it would make a difference because she heard how his voice came out more affectionate towards the blonde, towards his brand new center of attention.

Oriana held back tears as she poured out some cereal, who cares what kind she just wanted to be out of this kitchen, she poured the milk, that had been out from the two men who didn't even spare her a glance anymore, into her cereal and stole the spoon from Taxi's bowl, smiling as she heard protest from him but, she just giggled and walked out of the kitchen.

The noise of the two men became background noise as she wiped tears that had fallen off of her face and walked her slow and sad stride to her room.

As she sat on her bed she wondered if she could replaced all of the poloriods of her boyfriend and how much it would cost to get new ones.

Even though she could get rid of the poloriods she wondered if she could rid herself of the love she felt for Taxi, who was a room over and talking to his soulmate as she ate bland cereal she hated and wiped tears from her face evey couple of minutes.


End file.
